


Pumpkin Spice

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Pumpkin Spice, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie had another reason why she always stopped at the coffee shop as soon as they started selling Pumpkin Spice Lattes. It actually went along with how she stops by there at least once a day. And getting the Christmas drinks first, and pretty much every holiday drinks that they serve at the little coffee shop across from her apartment. And that reason was Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice

Charlie always had a tendency to go and get pumpkin spice lattes as soon as fall started. Her friend, Cassie, had responded to that with a scoff and a ‘typical white girl’ mumbled under her breath.

But she had another reason why she always did. It actually went along with how she stops by there at least once a day. And getting the Christmas drinks first, and pretty much every holiday drinks that they serve at the little coffee shop across from her apartment. And that reason was Jo.

She had beautiful blonde hair that was always tied into a tight pony tail (work regulation she guessed) She worked there with her mom. They had made the place themselves, after her dad died. How Charlie knew that, well the story went around at a million miles an hour. Not to mention how often that story changed. In fact, just last month she was pretty sure they made the coffee shop just so Ellen (Jo’s mom) could be closer to her at college.

Anyway, Charlie spent most of her time there, including today. She had just ordered a drink and was waiting for it in the designated area.

“Here you go, Red.” Jo said smiling as she handed it over to her.

Another thing to mention, Jo doesn’t even know her name.

Charlie changes it every time she goes there, and Jo and she play a little game where she tries to figure out which one is the real deal.

 It wasn’t to go. Which is what she usually got. And She was definitely about to complain about it to Jo, just to be able to stay there a bit longer. But when she got a closer look at it, her idea of complaining faded. This was a way better conversation starter.

“You do coffee art?” Charlie asked as she looked over the drink some more.

Jo shrugged. “It passes the time. And nothing major. Just mostly hearts and stuff. Had to learn it for Valentine’s Day a few years back because some mom thought it would be a good idea to order 15 non-caffeinated drinks with hearts on them for her daughter’s party.”

“Well, at least they weren’t jumping off the walls.” Charlie said, taking a sip from the drink. “And another thing, hate to break it to you Jo. But it’s nowhere near Valentine’s Day. So why the heart?”

“Because I get off early today and instead of just asking you out, I decided to do it in the most sappy Rom-Com sort of way.”

“Oh” Charlie put down her cup and began to feel her face heating up. “ _Oh…"_

“Is that a yes, Red?”

“Depends on how soon you mean by ‘get off early’. And it’s Charlie, by the way."


End file.
